


Untitled Imported Work

by QuiddoDitto



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:23:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6560875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuiddoDitto/pseuds/QuiddoDitto





	Untitled Imported Work

Daryl was massively abused but some how ends up on his own (without Merle) and encounters the group in some other manner. Now Rick or Shane (preferably both) have to try to get a skittish Daryl to join the group. Skew the timeline if you want like Shane never dies but they still end up at the prison or whatever.  
*Bonus points if the group captures Daryl and then realizes hes not the threat they thought he was.   
*Extra Bonus points if it ends up Rick/Daryl,ShaneDaryl, or Rick/Daryl/Shane.


End file.
